This invention relates to the art of sensing the electrical conductivity of fluid, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for sensing and signalling the presence of liquid having a predetermined electrical conductivity.
One area of use of the present invention is detonating an electro explosive device of a release mechanism for uncoupling a parachute canopy upon landing in water, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. An important consideration in the design of such release mechanisms is preventing accidential detonation arising, for example, from exposure of the sensor to rain, salt water spray and fog along with component failure. However, whatever measures are provided to prevent accidental detonation should not interfere with normal operation of the sensor. In addition, conductivity sensing apparatus used with such release mechanisms is battery operated, and it would be highly desirable to provide such apparatus which maximizes the use of available battery voltage.